


The Fall

by YewFandoms



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YewFandoms/pseuds/YewFandoms
Summary: You used to work alongside Geralt, having an, ahem, mutual agreement. When the two of you were separated and you presumed dead, it’s a reunion and a half.
Relationships: Geralt/reader, The Witcher/reader, geralt of rivia/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 164





	The Fall

You sat at the bar, listening in on everyone’s conversations as they talked about him. You sipped at your ale, grimacing at its rough taste.

“Are you with him?” A man sitting next to you interrupts your eavesdropping, causing your eyebrow to raise at his tone.

“Him?”

“The mutant.” He replied, his eyes glancing towards your sword.

“The Witcher, you mean.” You correct him, rolling your eyes.

“Mutant,” He spits. “So are you?”

“No,” You sit up straighter in your chair. “Even if I was, what’s the issue? Is there not a monster in your neck of the woods that needs dealt with?”

The man grabs your pitcher, pouring himself a drink. “It can do it’s job without bothering us.”

Again, your eye twitches at ‘it’.

God, humans are ungrateful.

“So he’s here then,” You chuckle to yourself. “Of course.”

“Aye, in the woods as we speak.”

You rip the cup from his hand, sculling it before he could.

Were you still bitter about that night? Absolutely.

Your thoughts took you back there.

It was supposed to be a quick job, the two of you called to take out a pack of werewolves. Geralt has lured them to the edge of a cliff, making it easy to kick the remains over the edge. Easy done, that is until a local decided to try join in on the fight.

Idiot.

Let’s just say, you would take a sword in the stomach than plummet down the 60ft drop again. You would hesitate again when helping such a idiotic human too.

The worst thing about crashing into water at such speed was surviving it. You felt everything, and you ended up on some beach far away from where you started. The recovery from such a fall took months, having broken nearly every bone.

“Are you even listening to me?” A voice startles you from your deep thought, your hand instantly reaching for your sword.

The man raises his hand to his own small blade. “I was asking about when you plan on leaving.”

“I have a room here tonight, I’ll be leaving in the morning.” You respond, fighting the urge to laugh at his excuse of a blade.

“Why not now?”

“Like I said, you have a monster problem, I intend to fix it.” You toss a coin to the barman, who nods in your direction.

“You?” The man laughs, causing you to sigh.

“Yes,” You stand up, kicking your stool into place. “Me.”

“Oh I bet,” He laughs again. “Such big words for such a small woman. Besides, we already have the mutant for that.”

“How about a wager my friend,” You give him a false smile. “I kill your monster, you give whatever payment you have for the Witcher to me.”

He considers your words, before smirking to himself. “I’ll bite, bring me its head and I’ll double the coin.”

You nod, bidding him farewell.

Did they think the sword was for show? Sure, you don’t exactly look like someone who kills monsters for a living, but beneath your clothes were years worth of scars and stories. You definitely weren’t completely human, the fall off the cliff confirmed that. Even Geralt questioned your heritage upon meeting him.

The man went from being weary of you to being under you in a matter of days. You chuckle to yourself.

Gone for the days the two of you warmed each other’s beds. It was a mutual agreement, you didn’t love him or anything, but you did care for him. A part of you believed he cared about you too. So when the two of you started slaying monsters one night and fucking the next, it was almost like you had found your normal.

That is, until you found yourself falling from a cliff face and waking up in some old woman’s house weeks later. Geralt was long gone by then, and although you could’ve tracked him down if you wanted, you thought against it.

So here you were again, sword drawn as you tracked the Witcher’s footprints into the woods. For someone who was light on his feet, he sure does make it easy to follow him. Geralt’s tracks soon disappeared as you wound up at a cave. Great.

The grip on your sword tightens as you enter, the drips of water and your small breaths being the only sound now heard. Gone were the birds and the howl of the wind. The further into the cave you go, the more the rancid smell of rotten meat fills the air. You cringe at the smell, fighting the urge to block your nose. It’s dark, but your eyes have adjusted to your surroundings.  
A grunt is heard, and you instantly raise your sword in its direction. There’s nothing there, but you hear it again - stronger this time, and follow it’s path. The smell of death gets stronger, and you begin to notice the debris of remains on the cavern floor. Your bet is on a Graveir. 

They prefer to stick to the swamps, but with a shortage of food they’ll go anywhere they can.  
More skeletons and fresh remains begin to appear, and you notice light shining at the end of your path. The low growls of the creature is heard, and you stop.  
You hear the sound of metal tearing through flesh, before the creature roars in response. 

The grunt of the assailant follows, and you can only assume Geralt has been thrown against the cavern wall.

Watching your footsteps, you enter the space and fair enough, a Graveir stands with his arms outstretched, ready to take a slice out of the unconscious Witcher. Without hesitation, you twist your sword in your hand, running behind the creature as you jump, climbing onto it’s back and gripping one of its combs. You’ve already shoved your sword through its eye before it could even register your presence.

The Gravier’s howling is cut short as it dies, and your still gripping onto its comb as it falls to the ground. Jumping off, you make sure to behead the creature, bagging it in a sack before tying it to your hip.

Sheathing your sword, you couldn’t help but laugh at the site before you. Hm, knocked out by a Gravier, now that’s embarrassing. Geralt’s out cold, and you kick him in the thigh just to be sure.  
No response. You sigh, before reaching down and grabbing his sword, placing it’s strap around your shoulder carefully. Trying your best to manoeuvre him, you place your hands under his armpits and you begin to drag him along.

Now, Geralt is not the smallest man.

In more ways than one.

Dragging his unconscious self through the darkness was not how you thought this reunion would go. Never a dull day when the Witcher’s out to play. It took awhile, but you had managed to drag the man through the woods and into the town. The streets were now empty, and you dumped Geralt in the mud outside the tavern.

Just how hard did the Gravier throw him? The man was out like a light. Oh, you were definitely not going to let him hear the end of it. After conversing with the man again and proving the monsters death, you accepted payment for the now dead Gravier, and you once again begun dragging Geralt around the back of the tavern, huffing as you found your room for the night.  
The unconscious man started groaning as you hauled him into your room, causing you to drop him against the door as it shut behind you.

Tossing the bag of coin onto the bedside and placing your swords onto the bed, you began to prepare a hot bath. You sat at the end of your bed, waiting for the water to heat up over the existing fire.

Geralt groans again, and his eyes begin to open as his eyebrows furrow in pain.

“Typical of you to wake up after the hard work is done.” You aren’t looking at him, but you know his eyes are wide in surprise.

“You’re dead.” He murmurs, his hands gripping the wall behind him.

“Just how hard did you hit your head?” You dip your finger into the heating water, not yet liking the temperature.

“I’m dead.” He murmurs again, more to himself if anything.

“I wish you were, it means I wouldn’t of had to carry your ass back here,” You finally stare at him. “But I say carry lightly, I did drop you plenty of times.”

“I watched you die.” He’s standing now, his eyes still looking at you in confusion.

“I let go and you watched me fall,” You pour the water into the tub, proceeding to repeat the process. “There’s a difference.”

You’re placing the bucket of water onto the fire when Geralt reaches for you, causing you to nearly drop it.

“Caref-“

Geralt pulls you into his arms, his large frame nearly knocking you over at the force.

Geralt was never a hugger, you were frozen. Sure he had put you in more positions than you could count, but this was something else entirely.

“You’re alive.” He squeezes you a little tighter, and you eventually place your arms around him in return.

“Always were the more observant one.”

He pulls away, his face inches from yours. His eyes study yours, almost as if he was seeing you again for the first time.

“How did you get here?” His hand pulls some hair away from your cheek, causing you to smile.

“Had a Gravier to kill.” You couldn’t help the smirk when Geralt raises his eyebrow at you.

“You had a Gravier to kill?” He questions, his arms still around you as you chuckle.

“Tell you what,” You pat his chest. “You finish up with the bath, and I’ll tell you everything.”

He nods, and you take the time to clean your sword as he prepares the tub. The blood comes off with ease, and you clean his as well as you watch the owner of the blade begin to strip.

“Why am I covered in mud?” Geralt holds his shirt in his hand, grimacing as its once grey colour was completely gone.

“I told you I dropped you a few times, I wasn’t lying.” You stand, placing the now clean sword against the wall beside your bed.

Geralt throws the shirt to the floor, before proceeding to take of his pants. He stops when he notices you watching him, and again raises his eyebrow.

“What?” You question, beginning to untie your top.

“No privacy?” He jokes, causing you to laugh.

“It’s nothing I haven’t seen before, unless it’s somehow gotten smaller than last time.” You quip, and he grunts at you.

“Smaller,” Geralt rids himself of his pants, before climbing into the tub, his thighs and knees sticking out of the water due to his height. “There’s nothing small about me.”

“Yeah,” You gulp at the view. “No kidding.”

His head tilts at you, a small smirk on his lips.

“Are you joining me or just going to watch?”

His sarcastic tone causes whatever spell you’re under to snap, and you roll your eyes. Immediately undressing, you don’t hesitate until you’re down to bare skin. Geralt’s smirk is long gone, and he doesn’t even hide his wandering gaze.

“That scars new,” He points at the one above your right hip. “And that.”

You sunk into the water on the opposite side, your legs sliding beside his as he moves.

“There’s a few more additions on you too,” You gesture to his thigh. “Guess we both have more stories.”

Geralt’s hand slides up your leg, his fingers tracing over the various scars littering your skin. “So are you going to tell me how it is that you’re alive?”

“After I fell,” You see Geralt tense at this. “Some fishermen found me, all battered and broken. I woke up in a healers home and was there for a few months while I recovered.”

“I shouldn’t have let you go, I should’ve gone after you.” He mumbles, and you shake your head.

“There was no knowing that I would survive, no point risking the both of us.” He gives a small nod, and you nudge him with your thigh.

“It’s not your fault Geralt,” You sit up, spinning around as you place your body between his legs, his arms sliding around your stomach. “I let go because I know if I didn’t, we both would have fallen.”

He’s quiet, and you sigh, placing your arms around his as they tighten around you.

“Don’t tell me after all this time you’ve blamed yourself,” You whisper, and he doesn’t reply. "The big scary Witcher does feel after all,” You nuzzle the back of your head further into his chest. “I’m honoured.”

“Don’t mock me.” Geralt grunts at you.

“Not mocking,” You couldn’t fight the smile. “Just making an observation.”

“I’ll give you an observation,” One of Geralt’s hands lift, pointing to the bedside table. “Is that my payment?”

You sit upright quickly, causing Geralt to groan as you hit that area.

“Your payment?” You turn around to stare at him, watching as his gaze follows your chest before it reaches your eyes. “Perhaps you did hit your head very hard.”

“It was my kill.” He tilts his head, his eyes squinting at you.

“It was, but I’m quite sure it was my sword that cut it’s head off.”

“I did all the ha-“

You interrupted him. “And I’m the one who managed to drag your very unconscious self back here.”

“I wasn’t unc-“

“Oh fuck off,” You interrupt him again. “You were completely gone, if it weren’t for me you’d have that Gravier munching on your marrow as we speak.”

He chuckles, and you narrow your eyes at him.

“Not sure what you’re laughing at,” You turn around to straddle him, your thighs resting above his. “You’re not getting any of that coin.”

“I’m laughing at you.” He responds, his hands resting on your hips.

“Choose your words wisely Witcher, you’re not in any position to mock me right now.” You point to his member below, your eyebrow raised.

“I’ve missed this,” He sits upright, your breast making contact with his chest. “I’ve missed you.”

Geralt leans forward, his lips ghosting your own.

“Missed me or my smart mouth?” You whisper, your arms reaching around his neck.

“I’ve definitely missed your mouth,” He kisses the side of your lips. “I won’t deny that.”

You roll your eyes, and Geralt grips your chin, causing you to stop and stare into his eyes. His eyes darken, and your breaths come out slowly as you await his next move.

He leans in again, placing an open kiss to your neck. You can’t help the small sigh that leaves your lips.

“I’ve missed you,” Geralt’s hand begins to slide down your neck, reaching your breasts. “I’ve missed these.”

He squeezes your left breast gently, causing you to release a small moan.

“I’ve missed that.” His free hand grips the back of your head, pushing you forward to meet his lips. The two of you kiss like you had never separated, his lips rough as his tongue slips inbetween your lips. Geralt was always the more dominant one, but here it was a mutual feeling of need.

The hand squeezing your breast continues it’s assault before making its way further down, disappearing into the water.  
Geralt’s lips leave yours as the two of you gasp for air. One hand holding onto Geralt’s neck while the other holds onto his arm.

“Oh,” Geralt slides a finger between your folds. “I’ve definitely missed this.”

Your eyes roll as he slides a finger in, the hand holding onto his neck gripping tightly as you moan.

“I haven’t even fucked you yet,” He smirks down at you. “And look at you.”

Your eyes close at his words, biting your lip in an attempt to be quiet. Geralt’s dirty words hitting you right in the core as you grind against his hand.  
Another finger plunges into your entrance, and you gasp at the feeling. Geralt holds onto you, feeling your body begin to shake slightly.

He continues to thrust his fingers in your heat, and your head rolls back at the familiar feeling building in your stomach.

“Are you going to cum already (Y/N)?” He chuckles. “I’ve barely touched you.”

Despite feeling absolute euphoria, you didn’t like the attitude Geralt was giving you.

His chuckles soon stop as you grip his hard cock in your hand, squeezing him to shut him up.

He groans out, his fingers stopping their assault for a second.

“Hard already?” You gasp out. “I’ve barely touched you.”

Geralt growls at you, before removing himself from your heat and out of your grasp. You fight the urge to whine at the loss, but you’re quickly out of breath as Geralt lifts you.  
He picks you up with ease, and you’re clinging onto him as he steps out of the bath. Your wet skin rests against his, and your hands reach around his neck as you once again connect your lips.  
His hands roughly squeeze your ass before he throws you onto the bed. You bounce, and you stare up at the naked man before you.

“We’ll get the bed wet.” You point out, watching as Geralt strokes himself from the end of the bed.

“It would end up wet one way or another.” He replies, before making his way to you.

“Still confident I see.” Your legs immediately rest on the side of his hips, revelling in the way his hand slides to your throat, giving it a small squeeze. His free hand rests by your head, and Geralt stares down at you with a familiar look.

“What is it?” You ask quietly, your breasts rising with each deep breath.

“You’re really here.” He responds in disbelief.

“I’m here,” You nod at him. “I’m not going anywhere this time.”

Geralt spreads your legs a little more, before gripping his throbbing cock. He strokes himself a few more times before sliding himself between your folds once again.  
Your hips buck instantly, wanting nothing more than for Geralt to fuck you until you could see stars.

He continues rubbing his cock in your heat, your wetness coating him as he groans.

You press your feet into his ass, hoping he’ll get the hint.

“Always were impatient.” He chuckles above you.

“If you don’t fuck m-,” You’re instantly cut short as Geralt enters you in one swift moment. “Oh fuck.”

Geralt grunts out loudly as he’s surrounded by your heat. Your name leaving his lips as he thrusts a little.

“Fuck,” He groans, stopping to let you become accomodated to his size. “You feel so fucking good.”

You struggle to say anything, the familiar feeling of Geralt enough to make you speechless. You push against his ass again with your feet, and he gets the hint.  
He begins thrusting, and your arms reach around him, bringing his chest to yours as you once again cry out.

“So fucking tight.” He pounds into you rapidly, his member instantly hitting that spot over and over.

You whimper, scratching down his back as he continues pounding. It’s been so long since someone has touched you like this, having been with no one since Geralt. Your body moulded to his perfectly, responding to every touch.

Geralt’s hand returns to your throat, and you moan his name as he squeezes. The familiar feeling returns to the pit of your stomach as you clench around Geralt’s cock, his loud grunt nearly causing you to come undone there and then. You fought the urge to cum, your eyes filling with tears as you screamed out Geralt’s name. His hand squeezes your throat a little tighter as you clench around him again.

You had missed this so badly. The feeling of Geralt’s heat against yours, the feeling of his hips gyrating against your own. The flesh above his member managing to touch that special little area above your cunt with each delectable thrust.

It was like your body was made for his. As you watched the man above you focus on the area where your body met his, you couldn’t help but dig your nails a little deeper into his back. You watched as his eyes shut in pleasure, his forehead creasing as he moaned your name.  
You met each thrust, and you cried out again as his cock hit that spot a little harder.

“Geralt I,” You gasp out. “I’m going to-“

“I know,” He growls out. “I can feel it.”

His relentless pounding into your tight cunt makes you quiver, your body now struggling to keep up with his pace.  
The air is filled with the sound of skin against skin, your moans and Geralt’s groans of pleasure. Just how you like it.  
The hand around your throat reaches down to your clit, and you see stars as Geralt rubs against you with each thrust.

“Open your eyes (Y/N),” Geralt orders, rubbing your small bud. “I want to watch you fall apart princess.”

His little nickname for you, of course he still remembered the one little name that pretended to hate. You would have scolded him had he not been fucking the absolute life out of you.  
You do as your told, and Geralt’s golden eyes watch as you bite your lip. Your orgasm takes over your body, and you instantly start to spasm around him. You clench around him even tighter now, and Geralt continues to fuck you through your orgasm. He loves watching you come undone, especially when it’s around him.

The site alone could make him cum, and as your body shakes around his, he grunts out your name as you squeal.

You’re trying your hardest to meet his thrusts now, feeling well and truly fucked out, but it isn’t long before Geralt’s thrusts get sloppier.

You rake your nails down his chest, before one hand reaches for the hair behind his head. You tug on it harshly, causing Geralt to moan. He groans loudly again, his head falling to your shoulder as he cums. You squeeze him closer to you as he shakes slightly, and you ride against him, milking him of every drop as his hot cum coats your walls.

He’s managed to keep himself upright with his arms, but he lowers himself, not putting all of his weight on you. You smile as his head rests against your shoulder, the two of you breathing quickly and louder as you struggle to collect your breath.  
You run your hand gently through his white hair as he shivers. The two of you are still connected, and you both sigh loudly as Geralt pulls out, his cum mixing with yours as it drips down to the bed.

He moves to the side, before laying on his back. Geralt pulls you into his side, his arm surrounding your body as your legs entwine with his.  
It’s silent, not including your laboured breathing. It’s a comfortable silence, and you rest your head on Geralt’s chest.

“I missed you too.” You mumble into his chest, looking up at him.

He gives you a small smile. “Missed me or missed my cock?”

You slap his chest, joining in as he chuckles below you.

“Either way, you’re getting complimented.” You roll your eyes.

You turn your head, kissing his pec before sitting up.

“What are you doing?” His eyebrows furrow at your movements, watching as you attempt to climb over him.

“Preparing another bath?” You give him a look, as if to say obviously. “I’m not going to bed feeling all sticky.”

Geralt pulls you down again, before he’s towering over you just like before.

“Would be such a waste of a bath,” He gives you a kiss. “Because you’re not going to sleep just yet.”

“Oh really?” You ask, trailing a finger over his cheek.

“Mm,” He smirks. “We have a lot to catch up on (Y/N).”

Your lips meet his once more, and Geralt has you screaming for him again before you know it.

And again.

And again, and again.

Yeah, you’ve missed this.


End file.
